


열

by peonymint



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, Threesome, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymint/pseuds/peonymint
Summary: sicheng has his first heat around the nct members.





	열

by the end of the day sicheng wants to cry. they’d had a grueling dance practice. and while that meant exhaustion, that also meant a lot of really good looking, sweaty alphas. they go home and take showers and decide they want to go out to eat. sicheng declines. 

he stays in his, taeil, and yuta’s room. and before he realizes what hes doing, hes making a nest in their closet because its warm and dark and tiny and safe. he grabs his pillows and blankets, as well as taeil’s and yuta’s. the two alpha’s scents mixing with his own was so comforting. he nuzzles yuta’s pillow while pulling taeil’s comforter snug around him. before he can get too comfy he yanks his own clothes off, throwing them in the hamper to put on yuta’s hoodie and taeil’s sweatpants. hes so comfy and feels so tiny and warm and soft in their big clothes. he quickly snuggles back down before drifting off to sleep. 

 

taeyongs not panicking. hes not. he totally is. 

they cant find sicheng anywhere and hes not picking up his phone. 

“check every single spot one more time please!” taeyong calls out from the kitchen, still desperately trying to get into contact with the chinese boy. what if he got lost and his phone died? what if a mean alpha found him and hurt him? 

“guys?!” johnny calls out. “c’mere.” 

all the members quickly make their way back to yutaewin’s room to find winwin snuggled up in the closet. it doesnt take long for taeyong to realize that sicheng is nesting. he quickly makes sure to get everyone away from the boy and locks them out. 

he leans down next to the small boy, shaking him awake gently. 

“hey sichengie. did you start your heat?” sicheng doesnt answer. instead he tries to scent taeyong. 

“yah, dont do that.” 

“hyungie please.” he says in the most pitiful, winy voice hes ever heard. 

“how about i go get yuta and taeil? obviously theyre the ones you want right now.” so he quickly runs downstairs to the living room and forces the two up the stairs. right before they reach the room taeyong explains. 

“so, sichengie is about to have his first heat around us and i wanna make sure he is as comfortable as possible. he’s nesting in the closet with a bunch of your guys’ stuff, so im assuming he wants you two. i dont know if he’s actually wanting to do anything or if he just wants you guys in there with him, but please listen to him, okay? if he tells you to do something or to not do something, just do what he asks. got it?” they both nod before smiling smugly at each other, satisfied that sicheng had picked them. 

as soon as theyre in the closet, a whiny sicheng is making grabby hands for both of them, begging to be scented. taeil and yuta take turns mouthing along his scent gland, blowing hot air on the trails of saliva they leave. it doesnt take too long until sicheng is rutting against taeil’s leg. huffing and puffing and trying so hard to grind down on the oldest boy’s thighs. 

“alpha!” he whimpers against taeil’s chest. the oldest grabs him by the hips, helping him roll down onto his thigh. yuta trails kisses everywhere he can reach on sicheng. the tiny boy arches up and moans, desperate for more. taeil pinches one of his nipples through the shirt before rubbing it gently with the pad of his thumb. 

“alpha!” sicheng says a little louder this time. 

“what, baby? what do you want?” sicheng whines and squirms and whines some more.

“use your words, baby boy. alpha’s cant understand you like that.” sicheng whines again, high and needy and desperate. 

“p-please fuck me. please. want it so bad. n-need it. b-both of you at the same t-time. please. w-wanna feel full.” the alpha’s look at each other for a moment, wondering if they should really do it or not. 

“we dont want you to regret anything though.” yuta finally says, running his fingers down sicheng’s spine. 

“i wont! just please fuck me. i need it so bad, alpha’s. please.” neither of them are ever inside sicheng, deciding it would be better to have a real, non-heat induced conversation about it. they make sure to get out of the closet before sicheng awakens in the hopes of having a coherent conversation with him. as soon as he wakes up, they can feel the pheromones rolling off of him in waves. along with his high, pretty whines. 

“alpha’s! it hurts! hurts so bad!” they scoot farther from the door.

“before we come in there, are you sure you want both of us at the same time? we just wanna be sure.” 

“i-i. yes. please.” he says, coming down from his heat just enough to feel a little embarrassed. but then the two are in the room with him again, and his heat fully takes him over. taeil and yuta sit down in front of him and tell him to stand. he barely manages on wobbly, slick covered legs. taeil tells him to turn around and to sit on his lap. he does as told. 

and then his terribly restricting clothes are being taken off, as well as the other boy’s clothes. his head is cradled on taeil’s shoulder as yuta gasps at the amount of slick dripping out of him. he rubs the pads of his fingers against his rim, choking him up and making him buck his hips. he wants more than just fingers. 

taeil is the first to guide himself into the wet hotness of the tiny boy’s hole. sicheng arches up off of him, still so needy and desperate for more. he whines, begging yuta to be inside him too. after a few moments, yuta is pushing his own cock in alongside taeil’s, no lube needed based on how wet the omega is. 

sicheng sighs contentedly, finally feeling so full and warm. his alpha’s on either side of him making him feel so good. the alpha’s pull out slightly together, slamming back into sicheng soon after. he gasps loudly.

“alpha’s! please, please, please.” 

“what are you begging for, baby? use your words, remember?” sicheng moves his hands around until theyre being held by each of his alpha’s. he wanted to hold hands. sicheng’s breath hitches when they thrust sharply into him together. 

“alpha’s!”

and it goes on like this for a few minutes before sicheng is cumming all over his alpha’s and himself, more slick pouring out of him as he does. his breathing is ragged as he comes down from the high of an orgasm, body shaking. within seconds hes out like a light.

yuta pulls out first, then taeil. they try to not wake him up, but there was no way sicheng was about to wake up soon. he would sleep for a few hours and then wake up, begging for his hyungs to fill him again. for right now, though, his alpha’s snuggle up to him on either side.

“we love you, sichengie.” taeil mutters, both alpha’s pressing light kisses against sicheng’s cheeks, forehead, nose, eyelids. 

“i love you too.” he mumbles sleepily, nuzzling into yuta’s chest.


End file.
